1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a seat for a vehicle in which a seat cushion can be superimposed on a seat back by rotating to a vehicle body rear side. Moreover, a box for holding small articles is provided below this movable seat cushion (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application, First Publication No. H06-65075).
In a seat for a vehicle disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application, First Publication No. H06-65075, when a passenger arranges the seat cushion such that he can sit on it, the box is hidden under the seat cushion, ensuring a good appearance.
However, when the seat cushion is rotated to the rear, the box moves to the rear together with the seat cushion while an opening therein is kept facing upwards. At an end point, the box is held along a bottom part of the seat cushion which is in an upright condition. This leads to a problem of poor appearance, since the box is exposed. There is also a problem that space above the vehicle floor is reduced by the exposure of the box.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a seat for a vehicle including a storage portion that has good appearance and can effectively use the space above the vehicle floor.